


Daddy's Attention

by HeavierThanHeaven



Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom, Roman Reigns - Fandom, The Shield, WWE, ambreigns - Fandom, daddy - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Daddy Kink, Kinks, M/M, NSFW, Sex, WWE - Freeform, blowjob, daddy - Freeform, dean ambrose - Freeform, joeanoai, jon moxley - Freeform, jonathangood, leatianoai, roman reigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavierThanHeaven/pseuds/HeavierThanHeaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fights for his Daddy's attention and takes drastic measures to get what he wants. And when Roman finally gives in, he's pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Attention

~~~  
The light from the television illuminated the dark room as Roman sat with his play-station controller in hand and his back against the sofa. Dean had given up playing, having lost to the Samoan at least a dozen times on his new 'Need For Speed' game. He now watched his boyfriend play from the comfort of the sofa behind him.

"Sure you don't wanna play, kid? Maybe you'll win this time." Roman spoke through his teasing grin.  
Dean knocked the larger man's head forward with the palm of his hand, to the amusement of Roman,  
"Yes, I'm sure. I don't need you to prove that you're better than me for the hundredth time."

"Aw, is baby mad that he can't beat Daddy at his own game?" Roman raised his arm behind his head to ruffle the irritated boy's hair but Dean pushed his hand away and lay on his back. The use of the pet names roused a hardness between Dean's legs despite his efforts to downplay it. The blonde bit down hard on his bottom lip.

Roman was fully captivated on the game when Dean slid from the couch to sit beside him. Dean looked up at the concentrated face of boy friend and let his eyes wander over his Grecian God-like features; his heavy eyes, his protruding lips, his straight-cut nose and his tied back hair with loose strands which perfectly framed his chiselled jawline.

"You tryna catch flies or something?" Roman's voice intruded on Dean's thoughts as his mouth was pushed shut by the Samoan's hand. Dean growled and turned away, embarrassed at being caught gawking at the beauty of his boyfriend.

He regretted allowing his mind to wander as Dean sat awkwardly to cover up his obvious boner. He dared a glance at Roman who was still consumed in the video-game.

"Hurry up an' finish, I'm bored." Dean emphasised on the last word by dragging it out for an extra five seconds. In reply, Roman simply grumbled and continued pressing buttons on the controller.  
Dean rolled his eyes and decided to step up his game.

The comparatively smaller boy placed a hand on his companion's leg in the hope of gaining some well-needed attention. He thought he was successful when Roman smirked and raised an eyebrow, but he refused to give in to Dean's obvious begging.  
Dean gritted his teeth and scowled. 

So Roman wanted to play, Dean thought, well this wasn't a game he was going to win.

"I was talking to Randy earlier day," Dean started and he knew he was on the right track by the automatic change in Roman's demeanour, "He was telling me about how he wanted to take me to some new club in town. I mean, I think that's what he was talking about, it was hard to concentrate when all I could think about was having him pin me up against a wall an-" 

A loud crash sound from the T.V made Dean stop short. Roman's mouth was curled down into a scowl and his nostrils were flaring.  
"What's up, Ro?" Dean asked with a fake innocence. Roman downplayed his frustration and resumed the game,

"Nuthin'. Why don't you continue with your story." 

Dean grinned childish and cleared his throat.  
"What was I saying again? Oh yeah, Randy Orton." The blonde practically moaned the man's name whilst allowing his hand to fall between his parted legs. "I'd let that man do anything to me." Dean began palming himself through his jeans, thinking of the man to his left, but of course he wasn't going to let Roman think that.

A gasp escaped Dean's parted lips when his wrist was pulled away from his hardening bulge. He opened his eyes to find two almost black eyes seeping into his own. Excitement and accomplishment surged through his body.  
"Weird, I don't remember Daddy telling you that you could touch yourself." Roman's voice was deadly serious and his tone only added to Dean's arousal. Roman tightened his grip on the boy's wrist. "And I definitely don't remember telling you that you could picture anyone but me pounding your tight, little ass." 

Dean's mouth fell open slightly as he attempted to contain himself. Roman's glare didn't waver as he pulled Dean to his feet and swung him effortlessly over his shoulder. 

"H-Hey! What the hell are you-" Dean objected but was answered with a powerful slap on the ass. The crack echoed through the room along with a yelp from struggling boy.

"Quit talking before you get yourself into more trouble than you're already in." Roman bellowed. Dean folded his arms defeated and allowed his captor to carry him through the house. 

The blonde landed solidly on his feet when he was lifted swiftly from Roman's shoulder. Dean swallowed dryly when he caught the eye of the towering Samoan, who stared at him with cold eyes and folded arms.  
Dean shifted on his feet with the discomfort of the tightness between his legs.

"What have you got to say for yourself?" Roman's booming voice made him jump. Dean licked his bottom lip and looked at the floor as if trying to gather an answer.  
"Sorry, Daddy." 

Roman was clearly dissatisfied with the answer as he let out a long sigh. Dean puffed out his cheeks and kept his eyes glued to the floor.  
"Sorry for what?" 

"I'm sorry I touched myself without your permission. An' I'm sorry I tried to get your attention by talking about Randy like that." Dean continued his apology, his eyes roaming over his boyfriend's body. Roman frowned and nodded taking a step forwards.

Dean braced himself to be thrown onto the bed or back over the tall man's shoulder, but instead was knocked to his knees with a thud. Dean groaned at the ache in his legs before his hair was yanked back to look up at the towering man. His gaze fell to Roman's crotch, which was now at eye-level. 

Roman pulled Dean's head closer to his hardening cock as an incentive.  
"Your gonna suck Daddy's dick, an' you better make it nice an' wet, cause you sure as hell ain't getting any lube for that stunt you just pulled."  
Dean didn't have to be told twice as he pulled eagerly at the belt of his partner.

The second Roman's length was released from his underwear, Dean had his lips around it. Roman bit back his moans and cusses to make Dean work harder, but ended up tugging at his dirty blonde hair nevertheless. 

Dean groaned at contact hollowed his cheeks, pushing Roman further towards the back of his throat. The Samoan gritted his teeth and bucked his hips unwillingly when Dean's tongue ran swiftly over the head of his leaking cock.

Dean gagged but pushed further, taking Roman's entire length down his throat, causing Roman to empty himself into boy's mouth and pull weakly at his hair.  
"Shit. Good boy, very good." Roman chuckled breathlessly, smoothening down Dean's now messy hair.

Dean pulled away, also out of breath and whining at the lack of contact. Roman sighed and walked over to the bed, patting the mattress lightly. Dean's eyes lit up as he hopped over to the bed. 

The dark-haired man pulled down his boyfriend's jeans in one swift motion, soon to be followed by his underwear. Dean groaned at the newfound freedom and fell onto his back fidgeting.

The sight was enough to get the Samoan hard again as he began pumping his own dick with his hand.  
"Other way, baby boy." Roman instructed. Within a second, Dean had flipped onto his stomach with his ass high in the air in anticipation. "Such a slut for Daddy's dick." Roman smirked as he lined himself up.

Dean held his breath as his boyfriend's cock teased over his opening. He wanted to push back onto it, but had learnt in the past that it would only prolong the waiting.  
"Fuck." Dean cussed loudly when Roman shoved his entire length into him.  
"You still thinking' about that fucker Orton, huh?" Roman grasped Dean's hips to pull him back onto his thrusts.

"I don't know how you... stay so... fuckin' tight." The large man grunted between breaths as he thrusted into the moaning mess beneath him. He felt Dean tense around his cock as he grew close to his release.

"Daddy, I... I need to-" Dean heaved as his arms gave way beneath him. The two groaned and cussed as they moved against each other.  
"Come for me, baby boy." Roman breathed. His words sent the both of them into orgasms, both moaning and both attempting to ride through. Roman's thrusts became sloppy as Dean struggled to stay on his knees.

When he finally pulled out, Roman lay beside the exhausted boy. The two men lay entangled in each other trying to catch their breaths.  
Roman laughed when he opened his eyes to see Dean smiling and heaving amongst the sheets. 

Roman reached onto the bedside table and pulled his phone in front of his face and unlocked it to scroll through Twitter. He paused at a certain tweet and turned to his boyfriend.

"Hey, Dean." The tone in the man's voice made Dean nervous.  
"Yeah?" The blonde's voice was hardly a whisper.

Roman raised an eyebrow at a sheepish looking Dean,  
"Randy's been in Ohio for the past two weeks." 

~~~


End file.
